BŽ S01E08 - Uloga
Nastavak večere kisele čorbe za vađenje fleka od prošli put. Boba zagledava svećnjak. On bi to da utopi izgleda. Deru mu se da ne dira.”Što… jel slavska sveća” , pa da ne bude hulio sam iglesijas. Kakva bre slava.”Kad sam ja slavio?! Mama jeste. Ja sam član saveza.” Pola pola. Takvi će vući ovu zemlju. ZnačI večera je za nas ?!”Čim se lepo očešljaš, skineš te smrdljive patike... Au. Jel to novo... Odakle ti ?”“ Pa nisam ukrao. Kupio.”“ Odakle ti pare te ja pitam?”Pozajmio. Kao i ti kao i svaki Jugosloven. Bolje nego krasti. Čim se rodi (?!) do guše svaki treći Jugosloven je dužan, piše u novinama. Dužan jer troši. Bezglavo. I bespotrebno. I pre nego što se rodi. Pa traži čim izađe. I to po 1200 dolara po novorođenoj glavi izađe. Svaki treći. Znači ti i Guza. Mnogo se ti praviš mutav Gigo. A Bobu zbog jednog sirotana napadate. Od malog se i počinje. Hvata ga Giga Simpsonovskim Why you little za gušu. Vičeš na sirotane a dolari.”Dolare nisam ja ni zajmio. Ne tiče me se ko će da ih vraća.” Eee. Nisi ali čim si se rodio zajmio si dinare. Od prijatelja koji imaju višak dinara. A oni se nisu zajmili. Nego krali. Pa imali. A kad su se navukli na dolar, dolar su morali da pozajmljuju. Menjačnica. Prodaja dinara. Vrednost zelembaća je porasla. A dinar pao. Sve je propalo. Pa kad oni počnu da vraćaju te dolare, tražiće i njiove dinare.”Mene će sirotinja da otera u ludnicu. Ti mali. Početnici u zajmu. Od koga si uz’o?!! Tajna?!” I Boba zna da svira. Ne sluša više ove gluposti. Deca im smetaju… Jer se sve više trećih Jugoslovena rađa. Svako ih zaustavlja na ulici jer se deca zadužuju za patike. To im je veći problem! Već su se prodali za šaku dolara. Ali svakom drugom i prvom Jugoslovenu ne mogu da pogledaju u oči da duguju dinare. Da se ne bi svadjali sa prijateljima, bolje da pozajme od” neprijatelja”.”Čovek mi sam dao.” Koji čovek? Ko to daje sam. Terminator! Emilija prevrće očima. Zna da je ucena, da je to dug koji će ona morati da vrati. On je prijatelj koga će morati da gleda u oči. Možda i ne. Zavisi od poze. Posle će da shvati da je to samo” tata-profesor zamena na određeno vreme”kompleks iz filmova slične sadržine. Šta ima od njega da pozajmljuješ, jel ti on otac? Pored Gige živog očuh. Ma šta si ti živ. Mrtav si ti konj svuda. On mu je profesor starešina i vaspitač. U redu je da očinski brine.” Ja nemam al’ bi’ i poklonila da imam ne pozajmila. A pocepane bih zakrpila.”Sveo osim jadnog Gige. Da ga krpi daktilografkinja, koja ljubavnički majčinski brine. Al ova skreće. Temu. Na lom u kujni. Na prosute špagete” Kao da si klao kokošku. Svinje kolju pa manje nereda.”Giga je samo hteo da oživi Veneciju.” Bejrut u kući i sad i noćas a put do Venecije od Bejruta je dugačak. Seda konačno sa ćerkom. Da razgovara o ozbiljnim stvarima. Kao što su pare stan... ”Viki, kad si došla kući? Ne gledaš u sat. A u ogledalo ?! To gleda.” Znaćeš koliko je sati. Kad vidiš da vreme prolazi u ogledalu.”Savetuje je da se uda. I pare i stan. Zaljubljen chovek zato te p.resrece. ne bira. A ja umem. Jel ti pokazivao kopije. Ja ochekujem vishe. To vishe postane vishak. Jel to neshto za tebe. Drugi otpali pa ocete mene. Nece on tebe. On ima stan i kola vredne ko tvoje milijarde i tri puta vishe. Da be. A on. Videcesh kad ga izgubish. Bolji zhivot nema reprize. Stalno ovo prichaju. Samo u pozorishtu i u serijama eee. Kolege ga salecu. Postaje neugodno. Vec se shushka. Da smo dvosoban komforan dali samcu. Znachi ja lazhem. Samo kazhem shta se shmushka. Shto matichar ne da je potvrdu. Zato shto se venchavaju nema vremena. Da ode komisija da proveri zakazanost. A da ispitaju i sluchaj i verenicu. Bar minimum potrebnog do-tojanstva. Da se ispita i ispipa sve pa i verenica ! da je vide da je chuju da je opipaju. Potpisuje intimni integritet. Zove vikica. Sjajno. Reshila prijatno iznenadjenej. Od uloge nema nishta. Hipohondra mlati novinama. Ne sme ni u odsustvu da se puši. A šefica sme da čuri, ulazi ni ne pita, kao lokomotiva. Ništa ništa. Donela je Obrazloženje da joj obrazlaže. Slovo po slovo da joj održi slovo. S’ obzirom na prednje. Ne ide tako. Na napred rečeno.” Kod mene prednje i zadnje ne postoji.”“ Primetila sam.”I je bilo. A ne bilo je. Da li je to jasno.” Nemate prednje nemate zadnje a tražite jebilo.” Razume se nego šta. Kolega ne čuje radi. Zapušene mu uši od promaje. Nazad u stan se vraća Koka, ranije s posla, ima posla. Ne može da udje. Zavisi. Od para, stanarine i djubrarine. Drži joj televizor nova gazdarica. Plati vrati dugove pa uzimaj. Gazda je bolestan. Ima neke grčeve. Mora da je pojeo neki lepe pečurke otrov.”Kuvaj mu lijander kad ozdravi. Jel me tražio neko. Nije. Tebe će milicija uskoro da traži. Pa obdukcija neka kaže.”Ludi šofer, traži ga u ormanu. Gde je Prodan Dušić ?” Birajte reči Brankoviću.”“Išao sam ulicom birao birao i izabrao najbolju.” Ipak niste u svojoj kući.”Pa što nisam?! Šta se kriju od mene. Pa ja tražim i gubim vreme. Čekam lekarske preglede. A šta da mi pregledaju bubrege?! Hoću da ga smenim.”“Ma grešite on se uneo u vaš slučaj. Dobar je čovek.Ja ga znam mi smo vrlo bliski.”Onda i vaše izuzeće. I vi duvate u istu tikvu.”A šta nama fali pa nas izuzimate” , upita upadnuti Giga. Pa idi kod psihijatra ti pa vidi šta ti fali. Pa bolje kod duševnog nego u aps. Kad se preti višim instancama najbolje je da se završi u ludnici. A on to zbog one vucibatine. Ma iskreno da vam kaže Giga šab ga gabri za obojicu vas. Nosite se obojica u materinu.” Izvinite, jel on to opsovao direktora. Mene manje više. Mene ionako svi psuju…?? Eee onda povlačim. I vaše izuzeće.” Terminator pritis’o Kamenjara. Kamatara. K’o zmiju kamenom. Postavlja mu zadatak sa kamatama. Šta se dobije kada se 10.000 novih pozajmi na 7 dana. Dobija se ukor razrednog starešine, niža iz vladanja i roditelji da dodju. To je rešenje nepoznate. A Giga bi da dodje da raspravi sa ovim pozajmiteljem bankarom - sve neki Vobani (maskote Vojvodjanske banke ako se sećate). Sreće pozajmitelja u hodniku. Na prepad.” Da se objasnimo ...da raščistimo neke stvari.”“ Ko? Vi i ja”, preusmerava ga u bilbioteku uprpani Terminator, da ga ne bije pred decom i prijateljima da mu zatvori oči.”Šta mi se mešate u porodični život?” “Vaša supruga je sama dolazila, i tražila pomoć (on na to tako gleda, bespomoćna mama fetiš). I ja sam se angažovao mislim oko ocene.” Ocena je njegova a sve ostalo nije. Koje ostalo.”Vi se ponašate kao da mene nema. Upali ste u moje papuče i gazite kao da sam ja prostrt po podu. Kao da sam otpisan (tihi i otpisani). Ne kvarite mi porodične odnose (u al su odnosi) . Ako kao glava kažem da nema onda nema, prazna glava džepovi i nisu baš... ali u stvari imam i mogu. Hvala vam na pat’kama ali mene to vredja.” Sad odjednom ima. Vadi se iz rezervi. Svi odjednom vade. Emili daje nakitu bake. Kakve grobnice a”za hleb nemaju”, i kuće su im postale grobnice. Svuda je po kući sakriveno neko blago, biseri, zlato, srebro. Ima i za sledećI život. Samo nema za ovaj. Tako će im i zemlja postati grobnica. Kada svi mladi odu i ovo ostane samo zemlja grobova. Spomenik da vide svi. Konačno… Giga se vraća kao pokisao. Njega brine što gubi komandu, mnogo ga briga što se raspada struktura. Al se raduje kad čuje da će nečija druga k’o grob čuvana ušteđevina da mu padne šaka. Viki se udaje. Svi će se opariti i omastiti. Dodji da te otac blagosilja.” Ajde ne zanosi se. Ne zavitlavaj.” Al bolje bi joj bilo da je prihvatila blagoslov. Upada Baron. Nezvani gost. Duboki teatralni glasovi. Ljubljenje ruku. Došao je da joj kaže da je Julija uloga njena. Viki mu skače u zagrljaj. Romeo Romeo zašto si morao. Sad je našo da dodje.” Zbog ovakve vesti može i u ponoć”kaže Djulijeta. Mada tad bi bilo bolje. Jer sada je verenik čeka. On je uvek čeka. Navikao je do sad. Na akademsko zakašnjenje. Baron seo da se zbliži sa tatom. Ipak su oni generacija. Priča kako mu stavljaju šminku 45 minuta samo da bi rekao Izvolite u salon, molim. A Ema misli njoj kaže, jer ipak su i oni generacija. A mladi preskaču sve to. Oni su se rodili naučeni i spremni. Ne samo u dugovima. Mogu da preskoče razred, mogu da preskoče preko bare. Sve mogu. Baš su spremni na sve. Na sve. Jesu pametniji mladi u redu je da preskoče koji razred ionako se sve jedno isto uči, ali nešto što valja učiti ne treba preskakati. Kao i svaki zanat, ne možeš odma’ čim si se uhvatio za drvo, da preskočiš i već sutra da si majstor. I gluma je zanat koji se uči. A ova se uhvatila za drvo. Dasaka koje život znače. I postala maestro u tome. Je li toliko baš talentovana. Ona ima strast. Mnogi su talentovani . Rođeni sa talentom da brže bolje preskaču, ali morate imati i strast. Ona ubrzava. Eee moji talenti. E moja umetnosti. E zemljo... Otvori se. Da izadjem. Ona neće umeti da kuva i šije i ostale zanate. Ali na životnim daskama će umeti sve to (da odglumi...onako). Njen muž će podrigivati na parizer i ići izgužvan. To je tačno.” Jeste me gledali u Ričardu”“ Kom Ričardu?”, zbunjen k’o u kupusu Giga. Trećem. E baš tog nije gledao. Tata gleda samo televizor.” E tamo me neće gledati. Taj film neće gledati. Osim na trećem dnevniku ! Kad umrem.”Ema kaže ne daj bože. A uskoro će se i ispuniti. Kad ostane Ema bez muža. Pored muža živog. Ostaće samo među 6 dasaka. I ostaće u zemlji. Zemlji grobova.” Meni fali bez tih dasAka.”Sa naglaskom na drugo A. Teatralno i kafu pije. Preslatka? Preslana… Viki pomešala lončiće. Propade mu teatralnost s kojom je hteo da pređe za klavir. Mrzi klavir.”I ja isto”, jedva čeka da upadne Giga.”Ali sam morao da naučim da sviram. Zbog uloge.” Drvi se na klaviru od kuvanog drveta. Malo je raštimovan.”Da nisam falschirao ili flashirao ili flashovao?” Flaširaćeš sad sa Viki kad se počastite u kafani. Ali Viki žuri.”Pa ja ću je odbaciti.” Odbacićeš je ti kao staru maramicu. Punu koječega.” Neće je pojesti ». Bogami… oči raskolačio... Moze otac da joj bude. Ili muž majci. Al to u privatnom životu. Al ovako neće. Ljubi ruke… neće taj majku, njima samo ruke ljubi. Ne želi da dobije ruku. Samo bi… Mamu ne zanima. Ona bi da da ruku davljeniku sa slamkom u pomoć. Hvata se za telefon, ali… Telefon isečen. Da ima mobilni ne bi joj ga isekli. To su one opomene iz hodnika. Bolje telefon da iseku, nego struju. Ovako se bar vidimo. A s’kim bi ti da razgovaraš to? Ša te gabri?!”Ako pod svetlom struje nećeš da me gledaš. Ja odo’ u kafanu.”“ A šta ja da radim sa mutavim telefonom. Jednu dirku da mi ne namestiš već mesecima.”Pa ti je omašuj. Što baš u nju moraš da svirkaš. I Giga omašuje kafane. A omašuje i da jede ponekad. Politika štednje. Da se ima za zagrobno. Tri dirke su raštimovane, tri !! Sramota je bilo pred Baronom bardom.” Ma boli njega briga za dirkanje. Jel ovo lotos bar. Da svira i pije do ponoći i drnda, gluposti, ćerku i klavir razdrndane.” Violeta zakasni. Zapila se sa starom pijanicom. Bardom. Violina kod verenika drnda neke tuge. Ona si priča za uloge.”Ti to mene zezaš. Pa jel ti to ta lepa vest.”“Ti bi da me vodiš u prazan stan. Jesi se to nadao.” Ovaj put je tvoj stan.”Sad sam na balkonu. Julijinom u Veroni”, zapila se.”Šta će ti veronski. Imaš u 7. Novoj blok A5 lodju.” Da se ženiš. A u sobi žena koju su upravo silovali na sceni. Koja je bila gola od jutros pre pred njima nego pred tobom. Gigi rodjendan. Majku mu. Svi zaboravili. Osim secretarice. Ona zna sve o njemu. Kupila mu brijač. Da ne bude pijan neobrijan, neuredan, uneređen. Desiće se opet. Musko! E šta ćeš ti bez nje. Ako bude morao da ide odatle. Eee. Ode ti Giga.”I Vas ću da rasporedim. Ne brinite se.” Neće ona to. ‘Oće tebe. Probaj brijač. Rakija se vadi. Bar da se napije. Ali Gigan ne da. Ne zbog propisa nego...”Čast prepustite meni (a za nju imaš...). Idemo iz ovog ćumeza. Ako ste slobodni, mislim. A ona jedva čeka. Slobodna je gde nije. Opet kao vrag upadne kad treba Kurčubić.”Probao si toaletu? A ovu rakijetinu nisi ?». Nama je rodjendan.” Kome vama da niste možda blizanci.”Setila se dara.” A Brankovića jeste se setili. Gde je opet izveštaj. Jeste skinuli s prozora izveštaj”.” Ne, njega. I kako to razgovarate sa mnom.”“ Kao sa čovekom na koga računamo. Ja garantujem taj sebe neće ubiti.”A druge. Opa povlačenje kragne. Pa to su već oopasne stvari. Nek’ leži gde oće il u prdekani ili dilkani samo da ja ne ležim na Čukaričkom groblju. Al si mu ga zbrusio. Uplašio se ko zec. Категорија:Epizode Категорија:Sezona 1